Game of Death
by Caaorn
Summary: A tribute to Bruce Lee. Jann Lee is a teacher of Jeet Kune Do. His student, Hitomi. He lives in peace after an accident in his past...until he is given an offer that becomes unrefusable. A ten story pagoda, masters of combat on each level. CH.3 redone.
1. The Game Begins

The Game of Death

A tribute to the last movie of the world's greatest fighter, Bruce Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA, you know, all the jazz.

Intro: The Offer

"Fifty Billion Dollars, along with treasures from the world's past. All hidden on the top floor of a ten story pagoda. Each floor...is guarded by a fighter, all trained in their own forms of martial arts...and all masters of the styles they use. My plan is to assemble a group of fighters from around the world to climb this pagoda and collect the treasure for us." Hayate said in front of a large group of his superiors.

"Hayate...all of us know of this pagoda and the treasures inside it. But where will we find fighters willing to risk their lives? Our clan is surely no match for the legendary ten who guard the pagoda's sacred levels."

"Though I have not spoken to all of them, I've assembled a list you will find reasonable." Hayate replied, "Ryu Hayabusa, a master of Ninjitsu. Kokoro, a skilled student of the Ba Ji Quan style. Jann Lee, the only current fighter who can use Jeet Kune Do as it was meant to be used. And of course, I will join them along with my sister, Kasumi."

"If you feel that this team can handle the ten masters...then go ahead. Do not get yourself killed."

"Understood. Thank you, sirs." Hayate strolled out of the room.

---

"Remember Hitomi, stay relaxed. That is the key to victory in a fight." Jann said as he got into stance. Hitomi nodded,

"Alright." Hitomi replied, also getting into stance. Jann rushed forward and raised his foot for a kick. He could instantly tell that Hitomi panicked as she drew back and put her arms up in a defensive position.

"Relax." Jann said as he lowered his leg.

"Right...right." Hitomi nodded and got back into position. Jann instantly threw a punch, Hitomi swayed to the side, dodging the strike. Jann moved his fist in her direction, without retracting it. She ducked under it and rushed forward in an attempt to ram Jann. He performed a backhand spring and nailed her in the jaw, sending her flying upwards. As she came back down, he caught her in both arms and set her back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Jann asked, grinning.

"Yeah..." Hitomi replied, rubbing her jaw.

"Let's take a break, you got the basics down. Your movements were clean as was your mind, exactly how it should be."

"Thanks for the compliment...I'll go and prepare dinner."

"Thank god my student is also a cook." Jann said jokingly, "Before you came here I was eating take out every night." Hitomi grinned as she walked out of the training room. Jann sighed and grabbed the bandanna from around his head. Suddenly, the door opened again and Hitomi walked back in.

"Um...Jann...you've got visitors." Hitomi said, stepping aside. A man with shoulder length brown hair stepped in. He wore a black tux with a crimson tie, his eyes were covered by black shades. The man was a complete mystery.

"Can I help you?" Jann asked, pocketing the bandanna.

"Jann Lee? I'm Hayate and if you'd be so kind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Um...how about we discuss this at dinner?" Jann asked.

"No it's...rather urgent."

"Hm...then go right ahead."

"Have you heard of the Crimson Pagoda?" Hayate asked.

"Huh...oh, that pagoda with the treasure at the top of it? Yeah, what about it?" Jann replied.

"I'm assembling a team of fighters to climb the pagoda and I'd be glad if you'd join us."

"No thank you..." Jann said. Even though the man's eyes were hidden, Jann could feel the man's frusturation.

"Jann, I understand that you suffer from an illness that can kill you at anytime...correct?"

"Who told you that?" Jann asked, suspicious.

"I have many resources. Now...what if I could promise you a cure for that illness along with one million dollars of the fifty billion."

"There...is a cure?"

"Just about...with this money we will be able to have enough funds to complete our research. One day of fighting...one week of waiting...then your life is returned to normal." The offer was definetly tempting and Jann began to consider it seriously. But then the memories...

"Ugh...!" Jann backed up, his eyes widening.

"Jann!" Hitomi cried, rushing forward.

"I...I'm fine." Jann mumbled, motioning for her to back up.

"So?" Hayate asked again.

"There are certain things that...restrain me from helping. I apologize." Jann replied, shaking his head.

"Fine then...I will see you again in the near future." Hayate turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Jann...what happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Just...please...go make dinner." Jann said, closing his eyes.

-Midnight-

Hayate gazed down upon the dojo. He clenched his fist, still angered at the fact he had been turned down. With a flick of his thumb, his sword flew out of it's sheath. Hayate grabbed it by the hilt and leapt forward, anger was the only emotion he was feeling. He landed on the roof of the dojo. His hand moved along the roof, searching for the hidden handle the blue prints had promised. With much ease, he found it. Hayate threw it open and dropped inside. He landed completely silently on the wooden floor, his eyes moving up to find a bed. Jann's student, Hitomi, resting in it. Hayate grit his teeth and moved forward.

-Midnight-

Jann suddenly awoke to the sound of a scream. He leapt out of bed and quickly raced for Hitomi's room, his fists clenched.

"That man from before..." Jann feared it was him...he already knew the generic bad guy's idea. Jann burst into Hitomi's room to find what he had feared. The roof door opened, Hitomi gone, and a single piece of paper resting on the bed. Jann sauntered over to it, shaking his head. He picked it up and unfolded it, six simple words written on it.

"See you at the pagoda tommorrow." Jann crumpled it up and tossed it at the wall.

Authors Note

If this chapter was plain, undescrptive, and just kinda sucky...I'm sorry. It's just an Intro so expect it to get better. Please continue to Read and Review!


	2. The man from the desert

The Game of Death

A tribute to the last movie of the world's greatest fighter, Bruce Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA, you know, all the jazz.

One

Jann stepped out of the taxi and slammed the door shut. He stuck his hand in the passenger seat window, a wad of cash in his hand. The driver grabbed it and drove off, leaving dust behind him. Jann slung his sports bag over his shoulder and began towards the pagoda, it stood high in the forest clearing. There was a small gathering outside. Most of the people were dressed in tuxes while others were dressed quite colorfully. There was a man wearing baggy white, shinobi style clothing. He had long brown hair tied back. There was a seriousness about him that seemed to ward off others. There was also a girl with long brown hair, she wore a white tanktop, the straps hung loosely around her shoulders, and a light pink mini-skirt. The man, Hayate, was also there in his tux. A girl with auburn hair wearing a half un-buttoned dress shirt and a plaid mini-skirt stood next to him. With these outfits, he didn't feel awkward about his yellow jumpsuit anymore. The decision for this outfit was made due to the freedom it offered. Jann grit his teeth and made his way to Hayate,

"Where is she!" Jann shouted, drawing attention from everyone to himself. He stepped passed a few off the other men in tuxes and threw a punch. Hayate grinned and moved to the left, his shades falling to the ground.

"You will get her back when this pagoda has been cleared out. So, shall we get going?" Hayate asked as one of the men picked up the shades and wiped them off, "Hang onto those." Hayate said as he began towards the double doors of the pagoda. The man in shinobi clothes followed closely behind, as did the girl with auburn hair.

"Hey...you get forced into this as well?" The other girl asked.

"As well? They did it to you too?" Jann asked.

"Yeah but...I don't want to get into that...you probably don't either. I'm Kokoro." The girl said, holding her hand out. Jann shook her hand,

"Jann..." He replied. She gave him a bright smile before heading off to follow the others. Jann moved forward as well, glancing back at the men who still stood there, "What not coming?" Jann asked.

"We're just here to ensure Sir Hayate's safety." One of the men said.

"Tch." Jann stepped into the pagoda and shut the doors behind him.

-

"Why is this floor empty?" Jann asked as he stepped in, setting his sports bag down. The room was lit by lights hanging off the ceiling as well as some candles. It was mostly empty except for a plaque hanging on the wall across the room, two sets of stairs on either side of the wall.

"This is the entry level." Hayate said, "Anyway, let's get familiar. I'm Hayate."

"Kasumi." The girl next to him said.

"Ryu..." The shinobi said, his eyes closed.

"I'm Kokoro." The girl that had introduced herself to him earlier said.

"Jann." Jann said, folding his arms.

"Good...remember those names. Now...let's get going to the first floor. Jann, why don't you head up first?" Hayate said.

"Jackass..." Jann mumbled, heading for the stairs. He placed his foot on the first step, took a deep breath, and continued up. He soon surfaced to the next room. It was mostly the same, except for a bed to the right side of the room, "It's...empty." Jann says, looking around. He suddenly felt something slam against his head. He skid across the shiny wood floor and hit the wall, dust fell to where he lay. Jann pulled himself up and looked to where he had stood. A man with slicked back white hair stood there. He wore shades, a black tanktop, and forest camo pants.

"I am Leon...the master of this level. Will you be my challenger?" Jann seemed to have no choice.

"Ugh...yeah." Jann moved into position and put his fists up, "You can make the first move." Leon, without a change in facial expression, lunged forward for what seemed to be a tackle. As he neared, Jann stepped to the side and held his foot out. Leon amazingly stopped himself and re-positioned himself to face Jann.

"So...you're that kind of fighter. I've already figured you out." Leon said. Jann set his foot down,

"Really now?" Jann smirked and suddenly threw a punch. Leon ducked underneath it and went in to headbutt Jann in the stomach. Jann leapt above the headbutt and stomped his feet down on Leon's head. Leon hit the floor, the pagoda seemed to shake. Jann backed up, pacing side to side and taking deep breaths.

"Amazing jump you got there." Leon said, standing up. He wiped a drip of blood from his nose and sped forward. Jann began running backwards, still facing Leon. As Leon neared, Jann leapt and stuck both feet out. Leon ran right into Jann's feet. Jann used his toes as a hook and turned his backwards leap in a back-flip. This move hurled Leon into the wall. Leon seemed to hang there for a moment, un-affected by gravity. Then he suddenly slid to the ground, un-moving. Hayate came up, clapping.

"Good job, Jann. I think you deserve a break, someone else will take the next floor." Hayate said, stepping up next to Jann.

"You are in violation of the fighting grounds. One challenger at a time...you break rules, I create new ones." Leon said, suddenly getting up. He pulled a knife from it's sheath on his belt, "Get off the grounds." Leon said, his gaze focused on Hayate. Hayate backed up and stood on the stairs, glaring at Leon. Leon grinned at Jann, "Do you have a weapon?"

"Not yet." Jann said, racing forward. Leon stood in place and as Jann neared, he swung the blade. Jann threw himself to the ground, using the slick ground to slide and knock Leon down like a bowling pin. Jann stopped himself by placing his feet on the wall. He pushed off it and back flipped, getting back on his feet.

"Finish him quickly." Hayate said. Jann frowned as he looked at Leon, sprawled out on the ground. Jann stepped over him and rose his foot. Before he could regret it, he slammed his foot into Leon's head. Blood splattered all over Jann's sneakers.

"Let's go the next floor, shall we?" Hayate said, stepping back onto the grounds. He walked past Leon, purposely stepping on him as he passed. Ryu was right behind, Kasumi next to him.

"...Good job..." Ryu said as he passed, "Very impressive display." They disappeared up the steps with Hayate.

"Are you...alright?" Kokoro asked. Jann looked at her, her eyes truly filled with concern. A feeling no one had felt for him in a long time,

"Yeah..."

Author's Note: I am sickened by the horror that is the DOA movie. Please R&R this chapter! I decided to use Kokoro because she has already become one of my favorites. Do you all think a relationship between Jann and Kokoro is odd?


	3. Deadly Sports

The Game of Death

A tribute to the last movie of the world's greatest fighter, Bruce Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA, you know, all the jazz.

Three

Jann glanced at Kokoro as they two headed for the stairs, following right behind the other three.

"So...since we've got time, why are you here?" Jann asked.

"Well, see...I'm a Maiko." Kokoro glanced up at Jann, who wore a confused expression on his face, "It's a Geisha in-training..." Kokoro continued.

"Geisha? Maiko?" Jann was confused.

"Well, Geisha are entertainers of a sort. Dances, play instruments...you've never heard of them?" Kokoro asked.

"Sadly, no." Jann replied.

"Well see, I belong to a house and just recently...that house was burned down. We were about to have no place to go...then Hayate confronted us. He offered that I help with this Pagoda thing and he'd have a new house built for us. Of course I couldn't turn that offer down. So...what about you?" Jann took a deep breath,

"Well, I'm a teacher of the martial arts style known as Jeet Kune Do. I only had one student but things were working out well. Then she was kidnapped and I was forced into this. Hayate isn't as friendly to men, obviously." Jann said. They reached the top of the stairs with the others. Before them two people sat in foldable chairs on a large wrestling mat, surrounded by metal railings. One was a man. He was big and buff. It was a suprise he was able to fit into his shirt, it looked as if it was about to come apart. He wore shades, just for the cool factor as the room as dimly lit. The person sitting next to him was a woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair and wore an expression signaling she was bored.

"Welcome to Level 2. I assure you...this won't be such a push over fight." Bass said, laughing as he finished his sentence, "This is a tag team match. Please tell me you understand how these work?"

"Enlighten us." Ryu said, folding his arms. Bass grinned,

"See two people start out in the ring. They fight and when they want out, call Tag. Their partner can come in and take their place. The battle ends when both contenders on one team are knocked out. Come on, any of you guys watch wrestling?" Bass replied, standing up.

"I don't enjoy watching two men in their underwear grabbing eachother. It's quite an un-honorable fight as well...sometimes they use items such as ladders and chairs, correct?" Ryu replied.

"With such a big mouth, you must be offering to come into the ring." Bass said, standing up.

"I guess I am." Ryu stepped into the ring. Bass nodded and Tina collected both chairs. She leapt off and threw the chairs to the floor.

"Who will be your partner?" Bass asked, cracking his knuckles. Ryu glanced back,

"Kasumi...want to go?" Ryu asked.

"Sure." Kasumi replied, nodding. Before Ryu could turn back around, a bell was rung. Bass lunged forward and grabbed Ryu by the waist. He lifted Ryu high up and threw him back down to the floor. Before Ryu could recover from the cheap shot, Bass threw his large figure on top of Ryu.

"I am the champion!" Bass shouted, standing up. Ryu lay on the floor, unmoving, "One hit knock out! Ha ha!" Bass pumped his fist.

"Not quite." Ryu said. He disappeared from the floor and appeared behind Bass. He thrust his fist forward, nailing Bass in the back of the head. Bass stumbled forward, coughing out a wad of blood.

"You..." Bass whirled around, swinging his fist wildly. Ryu ducked beneath the attempt and rushed forward, ramming Bass in the chest with his shoulder. Bass hit the railing and flipped over it, hitting the floor, "Tag." he said as he lay on the ground. Tina leapt in and dove forward, going for a grapple. Ryu leapt above her attempt and planted a foot to her throat. He landed on his feet as she landed on the floor, coughing.

"Wrestling. What a disgrace to fighting." Ryu said.

"At least it's not cheap like your ninja crap." Tina said, standing up and rubbing her throat.

"You'd do best not to say things about what you do not know." Ryu replied, shaking his head. Tina lunged forward, this time pulling Ryu into the grapple. She held him by the waist and moved her foot forward. She twirled behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Tag!" Tina called, back flipping out. Bass rushed in before Ryu could get up and grabbed him by the face. He threw him into the railing and backed up, raising both arms in the air.

"So, doubles are allowed, huh?" Ryu raced forward. Bass attempted to throw a punch as Ryu closed in, but Ryu leapt up to the ceiling. He pushed off it and rocketed downwards, tackling Bass. Ryu backflipped off Bass and placed his foot underneath Bass's large body, "Tag." He raised his foot up, sending Bass flying upwards. Kasumi rushed in and grabbed Bass's legs before he could hit the floor. She leapt up even higher, dragging him up with her. In mid-air, she let go and raised her arm high up in the air. Before gravity could pull them down, she slammed her fist into Bass's beer belly. He flew downwards and hit the floor with a loud thud. Kasumi landed back on the floor, light as a feather.

"Is he knocked out?" Ryu asked.

"I think..." Kasumi kneeled beside him and felt his pulse. He suddenly raised his arms and wrapped them around her, he stood and threw her to the floor. He grabbed her by the head and held her in the air. He began to twirl around, so fast that he became a blur.

"WAAHHHH!" he screamed as he let go of Kasumi she flew into the railing, hitting it so hard she flew right through it. She skidded across the floor and lay there, knocked out. Tina stepped in and gave Bass a high five, both of them cheering like animals. Ryu grit his teeth and leapt in. He grabbed them both by the head and slammed them together. They both stumbled back, it seemed as if Bass's nose was out of place. Ryu stood in-between them and leapt out, sending his feet both ways like a split in mid-air. Both feet found their target, nailing Bass and Tina in the face. Tina flew back and out of the ring, she was knocked out. Bass however only took a few steps back, "That ain't how the fight goes. You broke the rules..." Bass said, his glasses were now broken. He reached down and grabbed one of the foldable chairs from the floor. He swung it at Ryu, screaming. Ryu held his fist up, blocking the chair. The chair split in half and fell to the floor,

"If I were you...I would hope we never meet again." Ryu said. He leapt up and planted a foot on Bass's shoulder. ith his other foot, he kicked Bass in the head. Bass flew out of the ring and hit the wall. The wall crumbled from the impact and Bass flew through it, falling one floor down.

"Kasumi, get up." Hayate said, standing over her, not doing a thing. Ryu rushed over, ripping off his sleeve.

"Get me some help over here..." Ryu said. Kokoro kneeled down and lightly held Kasumi's head up as Ryu wrapped the cloth around her head as the impact had injured her head severly. Hayate turned his back and walked to the ring, seemingly inspecting it. Jann walked over,

"Family can be such trouble." Hayate said to Jann, rolling his eyes.

"They're family to you?" Jann asked.

"Kasumi is. She's my sister."

"Then why aren't you over there helping her?" Jann asked, balling his hands into fists. Hayate didn't answer, he glanced over to see that they had finished up.

"Is she still out?" Hayate asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yeah...but she'll be fine." Ryu replied, picking her up and holding in his arms.

"Then let's move on. Kokoro...you're up." Hayate said.

"Right." Kokoro took the lead and begun heading up the stairs.

"Plan on fighting today?" Jann asked. Hayate didn't answer, he simply kept moving. Jann shook his head and rushed to keep up with Kokoro.

Author's Note: I rushed that last one out and really felt I had to return to it and re-do. I made a few minor changes in this one, but whatever. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hope you keep reading.


End file.
